


What Would You Do?

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Barry is a stripper, M/M, Prostitution, barry is also a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flashes' hand faltered before his bit his lip again. "Really, sunshine? You aren't even going to tell me what you plan to do with me?" He took a step closer, licking his lips. "I like that mystery. Gets me--"</p><p>"I know it's you, Barry." Oliver grit out. "You don't-- You don't have to give me this Flash bullshit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song [ What Would You Do? (Bastille Acoustic Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjPaxUpjbQ8) Original by City High.

The bass of the music pounded through the walls as Oliver approached the house. He winced softly as he entered, the lyrics and beat of the music so overwhelming there wasn't much else to focus on. 

"Ollie!" A voice greeted him. He turned to Tommy, who handed him a cup of what Oliver thought was liquor, the brown-gold liquid spilling over the edge. "Glad you could make it."

Oliver smiled softly, eyes flitting across the room. There were people grinding and dancing on one another, a few gathered around a stage which had five(or six? Oliver couldn't tell) strippers dancing on it, avoiding wondering hands that went up to grab them. "Of course. Wouldn't want to miss the opening of your club, would I?"

Tommy beamed, patting Oliver's back. " _Re_ opening, my good friend. And you're a week late." Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on, Ollie." Tommy seemed to hesitate for a moment, a moment of thinking before he put his index finger up. "Gonna let _you_ have the best..."

Oliver tuned Tommy out after that, uncaring of the strippers or the story of how they wound up working here. First of all, it wasn't any of his business, and second of all, it was a real mood killer to know exactly why they're doing this. He was led to a quieter part of the club, where there were a few people sitting on sofas, wrapped around a person who Oliver presumed was a stripper they'd paid for. He sighed again, about to speak up before Tommy stopped.

"A client would like a meeting with The Flash." Tommy seemingly was talking to nothing, and Oliver frowned. 

"Tom--"

"Cancel his show. No-- San-- _Cancel it_. Get Ramon or someone to cover. This client is more important."

Oliver shifted, suddenly unsure. "I'm o--" He was cut off yet again by Tommy's clapping, his face covered in a smile.

"There he is." Tommy announced, elbowing Oliver in the side. "Our best."

Oliver couldn't help but dislike Tommy's tone, following the other's eye sight.

"Always brings in the most. Amazing body and movements. You'll be the first to... try him out."

Oliver _really_ disliked the way Tommy talked about 'The Flash', but brushed past it. His jaw dropped when he finally saw 'The Flash''s face. "Ba--?!"

The Flash went wide eyed for a moment before quickly stepping forward, walking his index and middle finger up Oliver's arm. "Hey, doll." He purred, batting his eye lids.

"Wow, Ol. You must have a real talent. Practically _never_ approaches clients."

The Flash smiled, a wide clear put on sexy one. "Mmm," He hummed, resting his hand ontop of Oliver's shoulder. "He looks irresistible."

"Now, now. Remember this is about _Oliver's_ pleasure."

Oliver didn't recognise that voice, but The Flash seemed to flinch back for a moment before forcing himself back into the role. "I know. But I don't mind him using me." He bit his lip in a way that was seductive.

Oliver smiled tightly. "Where do you..."

Tommy smiled back, un-noticing of Oliver's forced smile. Or maybe he was just ignoring it, like he ignored the smiles from his workers. "Anywhere you like."

Oliver assessed for a brief moment. "Outside?" He feigned a want, an innocent smile attached.

"I don't--" The Flashes' voice was weak with the words, different to the voice he used when attempting to 'seduce' Oliver.

Tommy glared at The Flash. "It isn't your choice. Oliver wants to go outside, you're outside."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why outside, beautiful?" The Flashes' voice was still sulty, Oliver's back against the wall as he still trailed his hand up and down Oliver's arm. "Have some fantasy you want me to play out?"

Oliver swallowed thickly, wondering why he hadn't dropped the act; they were _alone_. "I know it's you." Was all he responded with.

The Flashes' hand faltered before his bit his lip again. "Really, sunshine? You aren't even going to tell me what you plan to do with me?" He took a step closer, licking his lips. "I like that mystery. Gets me--"

"I know it's you, Barry." Oliver grit out. "You don't-- You don't have to give me this _Flash_ bullshit!"

The Flash, no _Barry_ , stopped his movements completely. "Oh." Was all he breathed. "How did you even find me?! Look-- look I won't say anything to Pete, okay? Just-- leave me alone." Oliver frowned, confused. "I won't tell him the client you guys sent raped me. Okay? I promise-- just-- look, I let him go without paying-- leave me now." Barry's voice was shaking. "It's been months."

Oliver shook his head. "No-- Barry, it's _me_. Oliver Queen. We went to high school together."

Barry's eyes widened before he closed them, clearly kicking himself in his mind. "Tommy is going to _murder_ me." He breathed. "Or worse. Probably worse. Fuck-"

Oliver studied Barry, the other raking his hand through his hair. "You've really ruined yourself." He mused, it not supposing to come out as harsh as it did.

"What the fuck?" Barry snapped. "How dare you!" He took a step back. "You don't even know me anymore."

Oliver scoffed a laugh. "No, but I know this business."

Barry snarled his top lip in anger, shaking his head in evident shock. "Come on then, Oliver. Tell me what you know. Because I'm damn sure it's not that my son is sitting at home, crying because he has nothing to eat and the only way to get money is to sell myself."

Oliver's expression softened briefly. "A little money. Twenty dollars every half hour. That's worth ruining yourself for? _Getting raped_ for?"

Barry nodded with defiance. "It's better than nothing.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "And what about your sons m--"

Barry laughed bitterly. "Mother? Yeah. She left. Got addicted to heroine, drove herself to jail."

Oliver seemed to soften even more, taking a small step to Barry who didn't move. "You aren't the only one single with a child. I have a daughter - That's not an excuse to break yourself everyday."

Barry stepped closer, jaw shaking. "You can't do it can you? You can't empathize with me without adding yourself. You don't know. My mother was murdered in front of me. I had to run away because I'm bisexual and my adoptive father didn't agree. I had to sacrifice my education because I couldn't afford it. I wake up everyday, hoping I die! I went through more shit then you ever will before I was even 18. Don't pretend you understand me, my life, when you don't even know my middle name." At Oliver's silence, he continued. "What would you do? Honestly, tell me, because I'm open to ideas that don't involve being a man's personal sex dream and toy each night."

"I would strive through that. Because that-- that doesn't define you! It shouldn't make you weaker! It should make you stronger."

"Some people can't take anger and make it joy." Barry muttered bitterly.

"It isn't hard."

"You're really testing me here, Oliver." There was anger in Barry's tone. "I could be earning money here, but no. I'm here with a _client_ for the first time since--" Barry stuttered, shaking his head furiously. "And he's playing games! I'm fine without being paid-- Cisco can keep after Henry but-- Jesus! Why even rent out a stripper if you know them?!"

"I didn't have a choice. Tommy--"

Barry's eyes went wide at that. "Fuck. Shit- He'll take--"

"I'm not going to say anything to Tommy." Oliver tried, stepping forward as Barry stepped back. "This is just-- An ordinary transaction."

Barry seemed to like response. "We gonna look past... this... then, sweet?" He was slipping into The Flash again.

Oliver sighed. "B-- No. Open your palm." 

Barry raised a brow as he did so. 

"Take it. Just-- please." Oliver said as Barry looked to his palm with a frown, it flattening into a shocked smile. "A thousand...?" He trailed off as his eyes drew up, being met with the dark night.


End file.
